


Practice Makes Perfect

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Jace have a little heated sparring session in the training room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt, "Shadowhunters, Jace Wayland/Alec Lightwood, Secret make outs in the training room."

"I was looking for you."

Alec stopped punching the training bag. "Yeah, well you found me."

He resumed striking the bag, weaved a bit, and then stepped back to land a violent kick.

"You wanna spar?"

"With you?" Alec huffed out a harsh breath. "Not particularly."

Jace hung his head down for a moment and looked contrite. He hadn't meant to intentionally go against Alec's directive for the mission. Sometimes Alec was too by-the-book. Or maybe sometimes Jace was too headstrong.

At least they balanced each other.

There was exactly one other person in the training area at that late hour when Jace had walked in. And now, as he glanced around, he realized they were alone.

He stepped across the patterned floor over to the rack of bo staffs and grabbed two of them. 

"Come on, Alec. Let's play."

With quick reflexes, Alec caught the staff Jace tossed in his direction. "Okay, fine. But it's your funeral," he half-grinned.

"Bring it."

They circled each other, cautious and sizing one another up. Both staffs were in their hands at the ready, just waiting for an opportunity to seize an advantage.

But Alec knew Jace's impatience would get the better of him. 

Jace lunged forward to land a blow; Alec countered defensively with expert ease. They went back and forth with the staffs, neither one gaining the upper hand. Until Jace exerted just a little extra oomph that sent Alec to the floor.

"Ha!" he yelled in triumph and reached down to grab Alec's hand.

His victory was short-lived; Jace found himself suddenly flat on his back after Alec grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"What the hell, Alec?" he laughed. "You cheated."

Alec's eyes ran up and down Jace's body, white tank revealing strong arms and a solid chest. He licked his lips when he saw Jace do the same.

"Is there something you want, Alec?" Jace loved to get Alec all riled up. "Or maybe something you need?" He brought his hand up to Alec's dick.

It was just a tease. Alec waited for a moment before he realized it. Then Alec's impatience got the best of him and he used his knee to open Jace's thighs. "What do you need?" Alec panted.

He was already sweaty from the sparring, black tank sticking to his skin, and dark hair dripping. Jace was so turned on he could barely stand it.

"Your mouth."

Jace lifted up and pushed Alec down, completely changing their positions in nanoseconds to kiss Alec with abandon. First his lips; tongues and teeth; sloppy and wet and needy. Then his mouth traveled lower to Alec's neck. He pulled the black shirt up to gain access to Alec's chest; mouthing at each nipple; running his fingers across the smattering of hair and hard muscles.

"Mmm...Fuck, Jace!"

The momentum had Alec pushing his hips up, desperate for something, anything. His breath sped up when Jace finally gave him his hand; first rubbing over the material of his jogging pants and then sliding his hand down inside Alec's underwear.

Alec felt so good under Jace's ministrations. Every little swipe of his fingers and pump of his fist had Alec whimpering and Jace growing harder by the second. He bent down to capture Alec's mouth as he jerked him off to completion, come filling his hand and ruining Alec's pants.

"Fuck..." 

Alec's heartbeat gradually slowed. He smiled and looked into Jace's eyes. The need and hunger hit Alec full force. Jace was still positioned over Alec. And Alec decided to use it to his advantage.

He pulled Jace's body up closer and splayed his thighs wide so Jace was fully straddling him. "Come here." Slowly Alec inched Jace up and up until his cock was in the perfect position. "Off," he grunted and tugged Jace's clothes down until his hard, leaking cock sprung out and hit Alec in the nose.

Immediately Jace was engulfed in the heat of Alec's mouth. "Fuck..." 

It took great restraint to let Alec set the pace and tone. All Jace wanted to do was fuck that pretty mouth with all he had. But Alec's talents were quite satisfying. More than. 

Up and down Alec moved his mouth, slowly taking in more and more of Jace's cock. He purposefully kept his arms pinned to the floor. Somehow it was hotter to feel just a little bit vulnerable. The desperate noises Jace made catapulted Alec to a faster speed. But then a slight panic surfaced when Jace's dick hit the back of his throat; he gagged a little until Jace backed up.

"No." He groaned and pursued Jace's cock, needing it back in his mouth.

"Alec," Jace said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Come here."

This time Alec added his hands to give himself a bit more control and he had Jace coming down his throat in no time.

"Wow," Jace said several minutes later, after he was able to finally catch his breath. "I think you're getting better at this, Alec."

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

"And you are fucking perfect, Alec Lightwood." 

Jace leaned over and kissed him; not passionate but not chaste either. Just right.


End file.
